Cette nuit d'été
by Erika Arau
Summary: Allen attend le retour de Kanda et se remémore leur seul et unique nuit d'amour... Il sait qu'il reviendra s'amuser avec lui mais quand?


**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon cerveau déjanté XD

Yaoi (ou au moin shonen-ai): Yullen (qui a dit encore?) Mais un peu plus explicite que d'habitude X3 et c'est un one shot

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Titre : Cette nuit d'été**

C'était un soir d'automne, l'air humide vibrant dans les feuillages détachait de temps à autres la fin des ramures de la nouvelle forêt de la congrégation de l'ombre qui n'était pas encore totalement dénudé. Parmi cette ambiance au couleur chaude et enluminé se trouvaient un garçon, celui-ci regardait le ciel qui n'était pourvu d'aucun nuage incommodant. On aurait dit le vestige d'un été aux rebondissements sulfureux… Oui il se souvenait bien de cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentit à son égard mais malheureusement pour lui cette condition n'était pas due à la saison. Pour preuve la froideur de l'hiver qui empiétait déjà sur cet automne n'avait en rien ébranlé la flamme qui embrasait son corps depuis ce savoureux été.

Le jeune garçon inspira profondément, rien à faire, il devait se résigner. De sa main il releva une de ses mèches blanches et la replaça derrière son oreille, mais où tous cela allait il finir ? Il le savait… Il savait qu'il finirait par revenir à lui et il craquerait à nouveau. Le blandinet expira, la véritable question était combien de temps encore cela allait il durer ? Combien de temps encore allait-il mettre avant de lui revenir ? Combien de temps le fuira t'il à nouveau une fois l'objet de ses désirs acquit ? Tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui de sa mission et que lui en bon amoureux attendait patiemment, si l'on puis dire, son retour.

C'était accoudé contre un arbre que le garçon vit son ainé apparaitre avec le trouveur qui l'accompagnait pendant sa tâche. Si celui-ci savait la chance qu'il avait… D'avoir put rester autant de temps avec lui seul à seul… Combien aurait t'il donner pour une telle occasion ? Allen, ainsi était son prénom, se cacha brusquement derrière l'un des troncs et regarda d'un œil timide et épris son amant d'une soirée torride. Il portait son nouvel uniforme noir et rouge et son éternel regard froid et distant. Le blandinet se laissa aller à le contempler : Deux prunelles grises perçantes et assassines, des lèvres pâles mais délicieusement douces et savoureuses. Tout cela entouré par un long visage à la peau nacrée suivit d'une nuque étonnamment fine et désirable. Ses cheveux tout aussi séduisants flottaient légèrement dans les airs dont les deux petites mèches bleutées que le cadet c'était entiché à cajoler lors de leur nuit si idyllique.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette visite nocturne qu'il avait reçut : Deux coup frappés à sa porte qui l'avait réveillé, un allé vers la porte à demi-réveillé et l'apparition de ce magnifique japonais qui attendait dans le sombre couloir de leur nouvelle demeure. Sa première impression ? Une surprise sans précédent, une partie de lui vint même à se demander s'il n'était en plein rêve tellement la présence du kendoka (surtout à cette heure) était impensable à voir ni a prévoir. C'est donc dans une situation mitigée, entre l'émerveillement et la stupéfaction qu'il vit l'improbable se produire. Lentement la main de Kanda se logea sur la poignée de sa porte et il l'a poussa vers l'intérieur de la chambre lui donnant ainsi un meilleur espace pour rentrer. Le grincement causé par les joints fit rendre les esprits au blandinet qui pour autant le laissait toujours sans voix, il ouvrit la bouche pour toute tentative d'explication mais un mur s'opposa à lui. Un rempart composé de deux parties, une paire de lèvres collées à présent sur les siennes, lapant de temps en temps sa bouche sans permission.

Allen sentit ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'une main le ramenait contre le corps d'un certains associable voulant peut-être prouver qu'il subsistait tout de même une once d'humanité chez lui ou bien un reste de besoin primaire. Le japonais avança dans la pièce faisant ainsi reculer Allen qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, son autre main vint refermer la porte dans un claquement plutôt de mauvais augure. Une fois seul Kanda mis fin au baiser et repoussa Allen qui se cogna contre le lit. Celui-ci lui jeta un nouveau regard d'incompréhension, à quoi pensait-il ? Le cadet jeta un œil derrière lui et vit son matelas d'où il venait à peine de se lever. Un petit calcul se fit rapidement dans sa tête et la somme de cette adition fut la jolie couleur de ses joues. Oui Allen venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle son ainé était ici et ce qu'il attendait mais le blandinet n'était pas très enclin à lui accorder cette faveur… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Le blandinet était debout, rouge comme on pouvait se l'imaginer et il se demandait si il réussirait à être encore plus écarlate après ce qui allait suivre : Kanda portait une chemise noire au col remonté et boutonné seulement à trois endroit, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus attirant que la normale. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse adoucissaient son visage inexpressif tandis qu'il dévisageait son cadet d'un air qu'aucune personne à ce jour ne pouvait encore expliquer ni comprendre la signification. Il fit quelques pas, Allen se raidit. Le japonais porta ses mains à sa chemise et commença défaire les attaches, lentement mais surement comme pour laisser le jeune garçon se rendre compte de la suite des évènements. Il posa doucement la chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise qui trainait là, le cadet lui examinait timidement son intrus. Des courbes savoureuses se délectaient devant ses yeux, une peau légèrement colorée se présentait accompagnées d'une musculature ni trop existante ni trop peu, comme si Dieu avait réussit à trouvé l'équilibre parfait pour la beauté du corps.

Alors qu'Allen se laissait apprécier par cet art si peu commun, il put voir alors cette si belle statue de marbre se rapprocher de lui. En quelques secondes ils étaient une nouvelle fois face à face. L'albinos eut un léger frisson, les doigts de son invité surprise venait de s'emparer de sa ceinture et dans un cliquetis sans pudeur la jeta sur le sol avant de s'occuper de son pantalon. Pour éviter tout désaccord de la part de son cadet, le japonais se jeta sur ses lèvres. La victime ne trouvait pas cet acte totalement incongru, la douceur de sa bouche faisait voler en éclat tout signe de réprobation et inconsciemment ou non Allen n'aurait pu se résoudre à le rejeter, bien au contraire. Le japonais l'allongea sur le lit détachant les deux premiers boutons de la chemise blanche puis de le lui enlever seulement à moitié c'est-à-dire le torse à l'air libre et ses bras bloqués par le tissu. Drôles d'idées pour le jeune garçon qui ne voyait pas le regard plein de lubricité que lui lançait son ainé. Il ne restait alors plus beaucoup d'échappatoire pour lui et tout cela se restreignit encore plus quand le japonais descendit le boxer d'Allen. Celui-ci se mit à rougir à cette pensée, comment pouvait il se laisser faire ainsi ? N'avait-il donc aucune fierté ? Alors qu'il avait tenu tant de fois tête à cet efféminé aujourd'hui il… Il… Il était totalement sous son charme, en vérité il l'avait toujours été mais se cachait. Oui, il avait toujours pris le soin de masquer ses véritables sentiments de peur d'être voué à la dérision et maintenant ses sentiments étaient mis à nue tout comme son corps qui allait bientôt être à lui, enfin.

Il avait les yeux fermé depuis bien cinq minutes quand dans un élan de courage le blandinet regarda Kanda, malheureusement pour lui celui-ci étant en train d'ouvrir suffisamment son pantalon pour passer à la dernière étape. Allen referma les yeux instantanément encore plus angoissé par la suite des épisodes qui se déroulaient sous ses sens. Il sentit une main sur sa joue, la caressant amoureusement puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres. L'albinos tenta une seconde observation et découvrit deux prunelles le dévisageant à son tour. Son regard froid était une véritable contradiction face à ses yeux qui montrait combien il désirait être là, ainsi qu'une authentique détermination à faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Il écarta ses jambes en douceur, les caressant du genou à la cuisse dans un vas et viens allant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Allen dont les bras était toujours prisonnier, resserra ses poings à demi-apeuré tout en sentant son corps se réchauffer puis se pétrifier lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose rentrer en lui. Il plissa le front prêt à endurer la douleur quand lui fut offert un baisé.

« Ne sois pas si pressé d'être à moi, Moyashi »

Le dit Moyashi fut pris d'une terrible rougeur en l'entendant enfin parler, en effet depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre Kanda n'avait pas prononcé un mot… Jugeant surement qu'il n'avait pas lieu de le faire. Leurs corps parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Mais entendre cette voix et la sentir vibrer au fond de sa poitrine mettait du baume au cœur d'Allen qui ne s'en sentait que plus rassuré. Peut-être était-ce la situation ou son imagination mais les mots de Kanda avaient semblé pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre d'une douceur inconnue jusqu'alors et même le « moyashi » paraissait être bordé de sentiments non avoué. Pendant qu'Allen rêvassait à ses réflexions infantiles une nouvelle chose rentra en lui et le sortit de ses pensées. Le cadet compris ce que c'était et pendant que ses lèvres subissait une mini torture entre ses dents, les doigts du japonais commencèrent à le préparer.

Qui dit préparation à la fin tant attendue dit préparation à une douleur non mesurable et Allen commençait à s'en rendre compte avec se deuxième doigt le lacérant de l'intérieur. Et pourtant son ainé ne faisait pas grand-chose pour arranger cette souffrance pensant, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, qu'il aurait moin mal par la suite. Le cadet ouvrit quelques instants la bouche laissant ainsi échappé quelques signes de douleurs grandement dissimulés. Kanda s'en amusa et ne se fit pas prié pour augmenté le son de sa voix qui passa bien vite de la complainte au gémissement de plaisir. Son ainé par ailleurs ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer par un sourire purement sadique et satisfait de lui. Oui Allen avait compris que le moment était arrivé, cet instant qu'il attendait et redoutait par-dessus tout… Une fois libéré pour seulement quelques secondes, l'ainé pris Allen par la nuque et s'empressa de reprendre une énième fois ses lèvres déterminé cette fois-ci à bavarder de sa façon avec sa langue. Timidement l'albinos répondit en ouvrant lentement sa bouche et se laissa caresser une seconde fois de l'intérieur mais il y prit un bien meilleur plaisir. Débuta alors un véritable ballet amoureux, les langues dansaient, jouaient entre elles, se fuyaient, se cherchaient avant de se retrouver avec toujours plus de passion.

Kanda s'allongea un peu plus sur son torse et après s'être dirigé sur sa nuque et d'y avoir laissé sa marque, il n'y tint plus et le rejoignit. Un bruit étouffé s'échappa de la gorge du cadet ainsi qu'une coulé de larme qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Son ainé ne cilla pas et après avoir sentit le corps de l'albinos se détendre, il entama les vas et viens. Les bras toujours attaché dans la chemise, Allen resserra le tissu tentant par tous les moyens de calmer la douleur qui le lancinait entre les reins. Autant les doigts de Kanda lui procurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir, autant maintenant seul la souffrance était maitre de lui. Il pleura silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Kanda finisse par s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci sembla surpris, arrêta alors le mouvement et le vit les yeux rouges et tentant de réprimer ses sanglots, un baiser chaste fut la demande de pardon du japonais qui repris de plus belle pour terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il savait que la douleur ne serait que passagère, Allen devait être patient avec son corps.

La vérité donna raison à Kanda qui vit après une bonne dizaine de minutes son cadet frémir, la douleur d'une chair encore pudique devenait un plaisir sensuel et charnelle dans ses entrailles qui commençait à bruler de mille feux. Ne sachant comment se retenir de se cambrer sous une telle émotion, le blandinet jugea de se laisser allé tout en gardant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. C'est-à-dire en laissant s'échappé juste le peu qui le calmait sans devenir un objet de luxure pour le bon plaisir de son japonais. C'est dans un râle à la fois timide et passionné qu'Allen se rendit à Kanda, à Yu qui le suivit de peu. Fatigué par toutes ses sensations encore incomprises, l'anglais retomba sur le matelas tout en se laissant aller à respirer l'atmosphère suave qui s'était dégagé de leur corps il y a moin d'une minute. Le lit était doux, encore plus moelleux qu'à l'accoutumé et il se sentait étrangement bien. Ses yeux à demi ouvert regardaient la pièce toujours baigné dans ce monde où surabondait la débauche et son amie la passion, souvent de paires ces deux là… Comme si elles avaient eu le même penchant pour ses deux âmes avides d'avoir appartenu l'une à l'autre.

Allen enleva totalement sa chemise, il était à présent tout à fais nu et son corps essoufflé tentait de reprendre un rythme régulier. S'il n'était pas aussi exténué par la douleur il en aurait redemandé, qu'elle ironie… Qui était le débauché ? Il roula sur le ventre, son dernier élan de courage pour la journée. Que faisait Kanda ? Il entendit le son d'une braguette, évidemment, le japonais avait eu ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi resterait-il ? Allen ferma les yeux, il était trop fatigué pour pleurer à nouveau et pour réfléchir. Tout à coup le lit bougea comme si quelqu'un d'autre venait de s'y asseoir, son ainé devait chercher quelque chose et dans un sens il avait raison. Une main se logea sur la tête d'Allen et lui ébouriffa quelques secondes les cheveux puis le lit fut libérer de son poids et la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. C'était leur première nuit, la seule et l'unique.

************************************

Allen revint au présent, le vrai. Celui qui l'entourait de ses feuilles volantes aux couleurs flamboyantes et craquant allègrement sous le pied. C'est ce qui le trahis, le trouveur ne remarqua pas le petit bruit imperceptible cependant ce ne fut pas le cas du japonais qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le blandinet tenta un retranchement rapide derrière son arbre sans aucune délicatesse ce qui lui valu le droit de tomber face au sol, le nez dans la terre et les fesses en l'air. Kanda donna l'innocence au trouveur et prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire puis le laissa et partit bien sûr en direction du cadet qui se frottait le visage rouge et se demandait pourquoi il avait donc si peu de chance.

« C'est un peu tôt pour ramasser les feuilles non ? »

Le blandinet se raidit, il reconnaissait cette voix moqueuse qui chatouillait ses oreilles. Il se retourna du mieux qu'il pouvait et vit une silhouette se tenir la hanche et arboré le même visage flegmatique depuis toujours. Kanda se posait la question de quel regard serait le plus percutant pour lui dire à quel point sa bêtise l'agaçait. Allen se releva en vitesse, époussetant ses habits avec la même ardeur et tenta de faire disparaître la rougeur de ses joues trop exubérante pour lui. Kanda qui tenait dans son autre main sa valise la lâcha contre un arbre qui boisait par là et attrapa son cadet par le col. Comme par instinct les mains de l'anglais atterrit sur son torse et le toisa par un regard légèrement embarrassé, espérant quelques mots par la suite plus doucereux. De son côté l'ainé s'empressa de passer du col au menton et le releva vers son visage avant de se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Allen ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser faire quand il sentit une pression entre les deux joues. Cette charge faites par les doigts du japonais qui s'amusait à lui donner une drôle de tête ressemblait fort à celle d'un hamster un peu trop gourmant. L'albinos ouvrit les yeux surpris et déçu, il venait pour se moquer seulement et le tirer par le fond… C'est le cœur serré qu'il baissa ses prunelles et tourna la tête.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

-Oui, toi.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Non, juste te voir. »

Kanda se mit à sourire, un vrai sourire et après avoir relâché ses pommettes légèrement endolories il reprit son menton en otage et tendrement posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es bien trop gamin pour moi, Moyashi

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es venu me voir cette nuit ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'agaçait

-Je t'agace ? Mais que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?! Pour que tu me fasses souffrir ainsi ! »

Pourquoi ? Pensa Allen, pourquoi avait-il… Kanda repris sa bouche et y força l'accès avant de le coller sur l'arbre qui l'avait caché et de se glisser lui-même contre le blandinet qui ne comprenait alors plus rien à ce qui se passait. Puis le baiser rompu, le japonais passa ses lèvres près de l'oreille droite du moyashi et lui murmura quelque chose…

« Plus que les simples d'esprits de ton genre, plus que ceux qui ne tiennent pas parole, ce que je déteste c'est que tu te permettes de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir d'amour. Je te déteste, tu es égoïste. Je te déteste, je déteste t'aimer.»


End file.
